1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical type engine comprising: an engine body having a crank chamber and a cylinder bore; and a timing transmission chamber provided above the engine body and housing a timing transmission device that connects between a crankshaft and a cam shaft which are vertically placed, respectively. Especially the present invention relates to a vertical type engine including a breather chamber that makes gas-liquid separation of blow-by gas while allowing an exhaust of blow-by gas from a crank chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical type engine has been known in which a timing transmission chamber communicating with a crank chamber is provided above an engine body, a breather pipe communicating with the outside is connected to an upper wall of the timing transmission chamber, and the timing transmission chamber also serves as a breather chamber as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-41937.
In a timing transmission chamber, an operation of a timing transmission device causes dispersion of lubricant oil though an amount of dispersed lubricant oil is smaller than that in a crank chamber, which makes effective gas-liquid separation difficult. Thus, if a breather pipe is directly connected to the timing transmission chamber, a considerable amount of oil droplets may be discharged to the breather pipe together with a blow-by gas.